The Best Summer Ever
by astroguitarist
Summary: Sirius never died and has been proven innocent. Harry has been living with him instead of the Dursley's since the 3rd year. But this year is different, this year Hermione and Ron are tagging along too. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not going to waste my time writing a disclaimer.

A/N: I got this idea after I watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban again. I'm not sure if I should continue so it's up to you. This takes place after the trio's 5th year. Enjoy!

Sirius Black sat in the kitchen and thought excitedly about Harry coming back from Hogwarts. He hadn't seen him since Christmas when he had come home for the holidays. Sirius knew that this year Harry would also be bringing his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, over for the entire summer. They would have so much fun! He kept thinking about all the things they could do like….well ok he didn't have that much in mind but he was still really excited. He looked at his watch and saw that it was time for him to go pick them up from King's cross station. He hopped on his flying motorcycle that had a carriage attached to it which could carry two people in it. When he got to the station he saw them standing there waiting for him. Sirius jumped off his motorcycle and hugged Harry.

"I've missed you so much!" Sirius said and then he turned to Hermione and Ron, "Hermione! So good to see you. Ron! Sorry about biting you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "That was two years ago! Just because he acts like a wimp doesn't mean it was really that bad."

"Hey!" Ron argued and then thinking harder said, "Fine I was a wimp, but it did hurt!"

Harry rolled his eyes not knowing that they were going to roll around a lot this summer. Turning back to the matter at hand Sirius said that Hermione and Ron could sit in the carriage and Harry could ride on the motorcycle.

After they took off of the ground Hermione managed to scream to Ron, "DID I MENTION I HATE FLYING!"

15 minutes and many screams from Hermione later they landed next to 12 Grimmauld Place. Once Sirius unlocked the door Hermione burst in and ran to the bathroom looking very ill.

"That can't be good," said Ron, "I better go see if she's ok." Right after he said that a barfing sound came from the bathroom, "On second thought…" said Ron looking disgusted.

Sirius laughed a bit to himself and then asked Harry, "How was the ride over here?"

As Harry answered a big smile spread across his face, "For us it was great, for Malfoy on the other hand…well let's just say he's not going to have a pleasant summer."

Hermione came out of the bathroom looking slightly better and asked, "So what are we having for dinner?"

Sirius looked at her hopefully and said, "We were hoping you could cook."

"Well I would except that I don't know a damn about cooking." She answered.

"Well then we'll just have try and make it all together." Sirius said cheerily.

Half an hour later they were all standing near the kitchen door and looking around at the half burned kitchen.

"Or we could just order pizza." Sirius said.

Review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own anything and probably never will….

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner you guys. I just had a lot of stuff going on but I'll try to update more from now on. This chapter is just a short chapter with no point to it. I wrote it so you guys wouldn't get too angry at me. I REALLY need ideas so if any of you have any ideas that might even seem really stupid to you please give tell me. Thanks. Enjoy!

Sirius and the golden trio were sitting around in the living room looking like very uninteresting zombies.

"so…..bored….." Harry managed to say.

"I have an idea!" Hermione said out of nowhere. Sirius swore he heard Ron murmur something like "surprise, surprise" but didn't say anything. "We can play scrabble!"

"Unless you forgot, we want to play something fun Hermione." said Ron lazily from one of the chairs in the corner.

"How about we go outside and play some Quidditch?" Sirius suggested, "Last time I played was with James."

"I'd definitely play." Harry tried to sound enthusiastic but didn't really succeed.

"Ok well I'll go get some brooms and I'll meet you outside."

"Did no one get the fact that I'm afraid of flying?" Hermione asked angrily.

"C'mon 'mione, Just play for the fun of it."

"I guess I –" but before she could finish the sentence Sirius appeared and started talking.

"Alright it's gonna be Hermione and Harry vs. me and Ron."

Three people could be seen going up into the air and one person rising very very _very_ slowly behind them. It took Hermione a few hours to get to the boys' height and by the time she got there Harry had already beaten Sirius and Ron.

They descended rapidly down leaving Hermione hovering in the air and scared to death.

"How the hell am I supposed to get down from here!"


End file.
